Small Blondes and the Commoner Mall
by renascence
Summary: Kyoya should have known between two children under 5 and an idiot husband, this mall trip was going to be irritating. Sequel to Small Blondes and Crayola Walls. Established Tamakyo. Rated T for tooth-rooting fluff and use of adult language. Read & Review!


**A/N** : I love writing domestic Tamakyo. My boys are so cute! I'm happy writing one shots with their sons. I'm thinking of staring a one-shot collection. Anyway, this was supposed to be just over 1k but ended up being 5k+.

 **Warning** : this is some serious fluff right here.

 **Disclaimer** : The fact that I don't own Ouran and I'm still writing these fics should tell you that I don't own Ouran.

* * *

 **Small Blondes and the Commoner Mall**

"Mommy! Wake up now please!" Toshiro poked and prodded Kyoya with his small hands. His younger brother, Kiyoshi pounced on his mother.

There was never a dull moment in the Souh-Ootori household. Kyoya could confidently say that among other barely positive things. While he loved his kids, did he mention how fucking _annoying_ they could be and.. _loud_? He knew they were so young and naturally gregarious what with who their father was but sometimes Kyoya imagined himself locking the bedroom door and never leaving.

"Mm, what's wrong? Is it morning already?" Kyoya wrapped an arm around Kiyoshi and leaned over the table to fetch his glasses. He blinked a few times and he could clearly make out Shiro's small frame.

"Yes! You promised to take us to the comoned mall!" Kyoya opened his mouth to correct the boy's pronunciation of commoner but his youngest chirped back.

"Mall! Mall, mommy! Now." Kiyoshi giggled and slapped Kyoya on the cheek.

"Well, we can't go if we aren't dressed. We will go as soon as we eat and are dressed, how's that sound?" Kyoya ran a hand over his oldest son's face and smiled when the boy nodded his head. Kiyoshi sprung up and jumped on the bed. His blonde hair swayed with him as he chanted 'Candy! Candy! Candy!"

Kyoya amusedly laid back down much to the dismay of boys and watched as Shiro joined his brother bouncing up and down on the bed.

Tamaki was supposed to join him and the boys for a day at the commoner's mall but a business deal had taken longer than it should and now it would be twice as long the wait for the blonde-haired man to come home.

He missed his husband. He missed having someone to wake up next to in the morning and yell at lovingly when he did something stupid.

But come to think of it, Tamaki coming along _would_ be like three children and one adult when really it should be the opposite. The grown man still held his childlike love for malls and growing interest in commoner restaurants and now, lifestyle.

Kyoya missed Tamaki's influence in the house. The boys seemed to listen better when the blonde was there as enforcement when Kyoya's warnings and punishments weren't followed through all the way. Maybe it had to do with some blonde-haired alliance thing the three seem to have with each other. Tamaki, Toshiro, and Kiyoshi all looked alike except Kiyoshi's hair was a bit darker and his eyes were brown. They rarely acted out when it was Tamaki and the boys alone.

Maybe they missed their daddy?

More importantly, he missed the cute moments the blondes shared when he pretended he wasn't paying attention to their laughing and playtime as he walked from the kitchen to his office. After almost a week alone with the boys he missed his partner and their father.

"Yes Kiyoshi, candy later after you boys get dressed and eat breakfast," he reached over and caught them simultaneously before setting them down. Naturally, being Tamaki's children they decided to jump on Kyoya's side and stomach and talked about all the stuff they were going to do- well, Toshiro mostly. Kiyoshi just repeated half sentences and laid on top of Kyoya.

"It's too early to go to the mall. It's only," he looked to his left to the bedside table and read the time, "6:30, you boys need to go back to sleep so you can have fun later today."

Kiyoshi yawned and nuzzled Kyoya's shoulder. "Tired." Toshiro pouted and laid still on Kyoya's stomach.

"Don't pout Toshiro. We'll have fun soon, be patient for me, okay?" He stroked the boy's cheek. Toshiro nodded and moved down to sleep on Kyoya's other shoulder.

"Okay, Mommy." He closed his eyes along with his brother and a few moments later both boys were fast asleep.

He slowly moved to put the boys under the bed covers with him and situated them comfortably before he took off his glasses and went back to sleep with them.

Today was going to be an adventure.

He just wished his husband could be there with them.

* * *

Kyoya woke up again but this time by no small body or giggling child. He woke up alone and the house was quiet. He rose from the bed slowly and looked at the clock again and almost swore when he saw the time.

It was 12:45.

He cursed quietly and got his glasses before getting out the bed and running to the boys' room. Toshiro and Kiyoshi weren't in there.

Last time he woke up without his children they made a huge mess of the master bathroom and their room. He really didn't feel like getting on his hands and knees and cleaning up their 'artwork' or having to scold their cute little cherub faces.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" He raced out their room and down the stairs almost falling on the last step as he ran to the kitchen. Nervousness pooled at the bottom of his stomach and he surveyed the bottom kitchen cabinets that he knew they liked to hide in occasionally.

No small blondes were found.

He considered the pantry and the oven and even the refrigerator and freezer since Toshiro always been very creative with his hiding places in the past. But, _where_ were they?

"Toshiro! Kiyoshi! Where are you boys?" He yelled out as he raced into the den and starting sifting through the couches and ottoman and even the table side cabinets. He still couldn't find them.

"Fuck me." He murmured to himself. He ran to the dining table and looked everywhere and even the basement where he didn't see a speck of anything remotely blonde in any small spaces. He was near tears as he ran back upstairs and looked through his closet, bathroom, under his bed. He even ran down stairs and sorted through the rooms in every hallway and still couldn't find the boys.

He lost his kids and it was all his fault. Where the hell could two kids under 5 go at noon? Panicking he raced back up the stairs and got a sweater while picking up his phone.

He began to dial Tamaki's phone number. Each ring sounded like they were hours apart as he ran outside barefoot and nervously surveyed the backyard that was fenced securely.

After what felt like 8 years, he heard Tamaki's smooth voice, "Hello?"

"Tamaki! Oh my god, I lost the kids. I don't know where they are. They woke up so early in the bed and then they fell asleep and I woke up and now they're gone and I've looked everywhere! I don't know what to do! I'm going to call the police! Do you think someone took them?!" It all came out in one breath. Tears began to fall down his cheeks and Kyoya ran a hand through his hair.

"Kyoya calm down, love. I have them boys with me. I left you a note on the table next to the bed. You must not have saw it. It's okay. I have them with me and they're safe mon amour."

"Y-you HAVE them? W-what, I-I didn't hear you come in? Oh-okay."

"I didn't mean worry you. I got home a bit earlier than I expected and I saw all three of you were asleep. I was trying to stay quiet but both of them heard me the minute I stepped into the bedroom. They were just so excited for today, Mommy. I didn't want to wake you up, love.

Kyoya took another breath and sat on the couch. His heart rate was calming down and his vision wasn't as hazy as before.

"It's okay, I just thought- thought they disappeared or were kidnapped. But I'm glad they're with you. Are you at the mall with them?"

"No, dear. I took them to brunch with me since you were asleep. I wanted to wait until you were awake for me to come home and drag you with us to the mall."

"Oh good, okay. Make sure Kiyoshi eats fruit and not too much syrup. His stomach is sensitive, too much sugar will make him sick. And make sure Toshiro isn't eating too quickly, he'll get sick too."

There was a pause over the phone and Kyoya could have sworn he heard Tamaki laugh.

"Of course, dear. I love you for being such a good Mommy to our boys. They're almost finished eating so get dressed and be ready when the car pulls up."

"I love you too idiot. And I'm never late, I have never been tardy to an event or occasion in my life."

He could hear Tamaki smile over the phone, "I've missed you Kyoya. Have you missed me?"

He felt a pang to his chest and swallowed a sigh, "Of course I have. I miss having another kid around the house to look after."

He laughed when he heard Tamaki laugh at his thinly veiled but loving jab at him.

He rolled his eyes when he found the note Tamaki left that was laying right where he said it was. It laid against the wall and said in clear writing ' _Took the children with me to brunch. We'll be back soon. -Tamaki_ '

A wave of embarrassment hit him as he made the bed and went to the bathroom to survey the mess he made in his war path.

Well, Tamaki could help him clean it up since it was his fault for making Kyoya worry about them. He heard his phone ping on the closet table. It was Tamaki telling him he had five minutes before the pulled up in the driveway ready to go to the mall. He brushed his hair and made his way to the closet to pick out a jacket and grab reasonable shoes.

He did have to dress practical when he had three kids to take to a commoner mall. The last time they did this, Kyoya was in his work clothes and he regretted it as he sunk his tired and stiff body into the bath.

He quickly grabbed an overcoat and his wallet before going downstairs and locking the door just after he set the security alarm. He'd have to call a housekeeper to clean up the house. It was getting messy and knowing the boys it was bound to get worse. This week would be hell anyway since he had meetings all day from Monday to Wednesday. And he would be damned if he did another conference from home while Kiyoshi and Toshiro were both lucid and energetic. He made that mistake one too many times.

No, he would find a babysitter.

He sighed as he saw the SUV pull up to him. He looked at their family driver opens his door and smiled gratefully. Once he got in, Kiyoshi let out a loud squeal. "Mommy, missed you!" He lifted his hands and made grabby motions at Kyoya. Although he didn't get far since he was strapped in the car seat. He kissed the small boy's forehead.

"I missed you too, sweetheart."

His eyes landed on Tamaki and he resisted the urge to launch at the blonde because his children didn't need to see what was bound to happen.

Instead he leaned over and cautiously kissed the blonde and settled in his seat. He smiled when he felt the blonde run his thumb across his knuckles.

"Tamaki, I see you and the boys had fun. Not too much fun right Toshiro?" The boy in question looked up from his car seat, strapped in between Kiyoshi and Tamaki.

"Yeah! Mommy, Daddy said we can buy the stickie stuff!"

Kyoya lifted his eyebrow at Tamaki and replied, "Did he now?"

Tamaki kissed his Shiro's temple and agreed, "Yes love. But you and Kiyoshi will be sharing it."

Toshiro's eyes widened, "But Daddy, Kiyoshi hogs it every time we share! He'll eat it all and I won't have any!"

"No, he won't Shiro. I promise he won't, okay? You two are too small to eat all that sugar by yourself. Remember when Haruhi had given you and your brother separate bags of cotton candy at the fair?"

The oldest boy sighed, "Okay." Kyoya smiled at his oldest and rubbed his cheek. The boy flashed Kyoya a smile. "If he does hog it Shiro, we will buy you one of your own."

So much for not giving in.

Kyoya looked at Kiyoshi and the boy just contently smiled while he played with his stuffed bear.

"And no hogging the candy, Kiyoshi." He poked the boy gently. Kiyoshi blinked and looked between his parents.

"No, No! Mine." He grabbed his Bear to demonstrate. He laughed when Tamaki tried to take it.

He had a beautiful family.

* * *

Kyoya picked up Kiyoshi swiftly when they entered the mall. The last thing he needed was for his child to run around the mall and lose sight of him. Then he would really be fucked.

He looked over at Tamaki and nodded his head. Tamaki held Shiro's hand firmly and the family trudged around the stores. Their first store was the children's clothing store.

"Down down down." Kiyoshi patted Kyoya's arms and demanded to be let go once they were in the store. Still Kyoya held on and shook his head.

"No Kiyo."

"Down Mommy please." He pressed his small hands to both of Kyoya's cheeks and wobbled his lip for good measure.

Yeah, he was smart but Kyoya was smarter.

"No, honey." He couldn't help but slip a small endearment for the boy. He had a soft spot for when they said please and thank you. He loved when they were polite.

He balanced the boy in his arms and looked at Tamaki as Toshiro at his side and chirping about something.

"Mommy! Down now!" He sighed as Kiyoshi fussed and hit Kyoya's neck with his Bear. Said stuffed animal hit the side of Kyoya's glasses.

"Kiyoshi! Stop it right now." He took the bear and sat the almost 3-year-old down on the floor before crouching down and scolding him.

Of _course,_ he had to be gentle with the boy or else he'd really be the center of attention at this store. "Don't throw Bear at Mommy, Kiyoshi! Do you understand me?"

He waited until he saw the boy nod and before he could give Bear back to the boy, he launched into tears.

"Sorry, Mommy." He held out his small arms and wrapped them around Kyoya. The man sighed and picked the boy back up and clutched bear to his left hand. The last time he let Kiyoshi hold his bear while he was in Kyoya's arms like this, he dropped the beloved stuffed animal and Kyoya almost had to buy the boy a new bear.

He ran a soothing hand over the boy's back. Luckily, he was able to cheer the boy up with story books he had found in the store. With Kiyoshi chirps of approval, he took the books with him to find his husband and Shiro.

"This one Daddy! And this one too!" Shiro was excitedly throwing the shirts at Tamaki. One had bats on the front of it while another had kangaroos on the sleeves.

Tamaki laughed and surveyed both of them before looking at Kyoya, "What do you think Mommy?"

Kyoya looked at the exchange amusedly as he toddled a sleepy Kiyoshi in his arms. "Mm, I'd says Shiro has good taste."

Toshiro jumped up and down, "Can we get toys now?"

"You and Kiyo have many toys. Why would you need any more?" Kyoya cocked his head to the side, teasing the boy.

Before the small blonde could combust Tamaki picked him up and tickled his stomach. The small blonde giggled and tried to swat his dad's hands. "No daddy!"

Kyoya stifled his laugh as he leaned over to grab the clothes Shiro had wanted. Which made him think to himself- when _didn't_ they buy the kids what they wanted? It seemed like they were being rewarded so much for just being them but it didn't bother him as much as when the boys were throwing tantrums.

He re-arranged the now sleeping Kiyoshi in his arms as he tried to hold him, the teddy bear, the books and the clothing. He gritted his teeth when his son's dead weight hit his arms as he made his way to the register. When he finally made it, the woman behind the table cooed at the sleeping boy in his arms. He sent a charming smile to her and handed the clothes and books onto the table.

"He is adorable. How old is he?"

"Thank you. He's two but he'll be three in October."

The woman behind the desk smiled at him and finished ringing up Kyoya's purchases. After she read out the total price he'd have to pay, Kyoya handed her his platinum credit card and smiled reassuringly at the blush that crept on her face.

It wasn't very often he threw out his card in commoner locations but when he did, he made sure to do it as gently and nice as he could. He wanted to avoid any negative attention to his small children in tow as well.

She ran it through the cashier and promptly gave his receipt to sign. He crouched a bit and held Kiyoshi tightly to his body so the boy didn't slide down from his chest and shoulders. With one hand, he lifted the bag and the other he, again, re-arranged the boy and walked over to his other two children.

The two were still doing what they did best, laughing and now playing with the hand puppets in the basked next to the winter sweaters. He walked over to Tamaki and raised an eyebrow holding his 'awe'.

"Ready to go to the next store?" Kyoya looked between Tamaki and his twin. He rubbed the smallest boy's back when he heard him start to snore a little.

Tamaki looked over at him, "Is he asleep, already? What did you do to him Kyoya?"

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't _do_ anything, Tamaki. Kiyoshi was tired. It was probably all the food you let his shove down his throat."

"Awh. Let me hold him! He looks so cute." Kyoya looked at his other child and noticed he was petting the soft puppy puppet and he wanted to snap a photo if he didn't have an unconscious 2 year old in his arms.

"Here." Kyoya shuffled forward to Tamaki and the blonde held his hands out. Kiyoshi stirred briefly and let out a small sigh. Tamaki lifted the boy's arms over his shoulders and held his hand at the bottom of the boy.

"We have beautiful children, mon amour."

"No, we are not having another kid Tamaki."

"We're getting a baby!" Toshiro's eyes widened in excitement. He held up the puppet and waved it as close to Kyoya's face as he could which meant to his waist.

"No. We are not having a baby Shiro."

"Awwh, but _whyyyyyyyyyy_?"

"Tamaki." Kyoya lowered his voice and warned the blonde before grabbing his son's hand and putting the puppet back into the basket. "There's not going to be any new babies Shiro."

Shiro nodded and asked sweetly, "Are we getting a doggy, Mommy?"

"No dogs Toshiro."

"What about a puppy?" Tamaki's annoying voice cued in. God, he was such an instigator.

"Toshiro, let's go to the bookstore. We can look for those safari coloring books instead, hmm?"

"Yay!" The blonde bounced on his heels. He pulled his mom practically out the door before he knew where he was going and just how big the mall was. Kyoya for the thousandth time today bit back the urge to smirk at his husband. He got the boy off the topic of dogs and he couldn't feel prouder of himself.

Instead he looked over his shoulder at Tamaki cooing at Kiyoshi as he slept. Which if he wasn't in the middle of being manhandled by a 4-year-old would have thought that scene was the cutest thing in the world.

"Mommy, let's _goo_!"

"Toshiro, slow down." He petted the small boy's head. "Wait for Daddy and Kiyo to catch up with us." They were already two stores away from the other two. Toshiro sometimes got too excited and being four, felt like everything was too exciting to not run as fast as possible. That and the syrup they had for breakfast must have still been coursing through his system.

Kyoya waved at his husband he saw at a distance. He could see the blonde man patting the boy as he walked breezily to them. Which gave Kyoya time to admire his husband choice of clothing and when did he get that jacket? And why _do_ his shoulders look wider than before he left? He made a mental note to check the guy over while they were in bed to make sure he didn't change anywhere else. Maybe they could put the boys to bed earlier since they probably would be tired going all over the commoner mall.

Toshiro took his hand out of Kyoya's grasp and crossed his small arms and pouted.

"I don't want to go anymore!" Kyoya blinked his eyes and crouched down to face the boy. His oldest normally didn't have many tantrums after he turned 3. While the boy could be loud and giggly, because what miniature Tamaki wasn't, he never acted out in public place, ever. Kyoya wasn't going to let this incident ruin that streak.

"Why, dear?"

"Kiyoshi and Daddy are taking too long and all Kiyo do is sleep!" He stomped his foot and looked away from Kyoya.

"Is something wrong?" Tamaki had finally caught up with them and Kyoya repeated what Toshiro had said earlier to him.

"I'm sorry we took so long catching up. Your brother is small and that means he's not old enough to run as fast as you do or else he'll get hurt. We can get ice cream after we go to the bookstore. How's that sound Toshiro?"

Toshiro pouted and looked down at his feet, he mumbled a small "okay" and Kyoya kissed his forehead before grabbing his hand. He reminded himself to pry why the boy was acting like that.

* * *

Kyoya couldn't understand how on earth Tamaki could want another baby after the long day they had. He should have known the minute Kiyoshi's eyes opened and landed on the toy Toshiro was playing with would be the start of the end. The two boys normally got along well with each other but today just seemed to not be in anyone's favor. The two seemed to simmer down once Kyoya threatened to take away the toys, candy, and staying at the mall for another hour.

Hell truly broke lose when they hit the candy store. The young thieves touched everything their little bodies could possibly allow and it wasn't much longer before he witnessed Kiyoshi do the unthinkable- he grabbed at the gummy bears and attempted to eat all of them in one gulp.

Reasoning never works with children under 5. If you want them to behave you have to punish them promptly after warning them. And the last thing Kyoya wanted was for his sons to favor Tamaki even more than they do him.

After asking Kiyoshi to drop the gummy bears and being told quite loudly "NO." Kyoya swiftly leaned over and swatted the boy's bottom and the gummy bears fell to the floor. The boy instantly starting crying and ran to his daddy. Kyoya then had to send an apologetic glance to the store owners and pick up the now soiled gummy bears and throw them away. Thankfully, the store workers were understanding of toddlers and were adamant of not accepting any money for the dropped gummy bears.

All Tamaki did was coddle the boy and wiped his tears instead of telling Kiyoshi that it was wrong to take candy without asking. Never mind the fact that his son probably would have choked if Kyoya hadn't stepped in and caught him when he did!

For the rest of the day Kiyoshi refused to hug Kyoya or give him a bath or anything without a small 'hate you Mommy' remark. Toshiro witnessing his brother's tears promptly stayed with his dad for the remainder of the trip. His oldest wouldn't even look at Kyoya except to answer his questions.

That was also when he realized he's been too lenient with the boys, granted their only offense was yelling at each other and throwing tantrums. Still, Kyoya needed to reassert rules and guidelines because he couldn't take another family excursion that ended like this.

He trudged to the office after unsuccessfully trying to gain the boys' affection one last time before they were put to bed. Of course, Kiyoshi was more than willing to give Tamaki a hug and tell him how much he loved him before promptly falling asleep. Toshiro spared Kyoya and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before waiting for Tamaki to swoop in and put him to bed.

He knew he shouldn't take the shunning so deeply but it hurt that his children didn't want to be around him. He decided he do a few work-related emails and drafts of proposals before he went to bed. After all, Tamaki seem to be fine with putting the boys to bed himself and Kyoya needed to get some work done anyway.

Ever since the two had graduated from college, it seemed like every day threw something new at Kyoya. Whether it was starting a company with his husband, taking over his father's company (because yes, Kyoya _did_ win the game in the end much to his older brother's extreme reluctance), and dealing with Toshiro and Kiyoshi, his life was full. There was little room for him not to be working in his office or taking care of the boys. While he enjoyed both facets of his life he wished he could just take a vacation outside of Japan, somewhere far and breezy.

He loved his sons and his family but damn where they a lot to handle, today especially. The thought of having more kids in their increasingly hectic household, made Kyoya's stomach turn. But maybe it would get a bit better once the boys were old enough to go to prep school. 95% of the chaos in the house would pass with time.

But so would their cuteness, and Kiyoshi's tantrums and Toshiro's pouts and story time at night. He would miss it dearly.

Sighing Kyoya logged into his business email and began answering them, as well as preparing for one huge board meeting they would be having in a few days. Most of the work that went into this had to deal with calculations and logistical information on the company's 3rd quarter earnings. Which if you asked Kyoya, he hardly cared. He'd rather be working on the shared deal with Mastana-san that Tamaki had helped secured. He hated the constant board meetings, partner update meetings, as well as sales pitches he had to sit an entire two hours for.

Time must have passed when he felt familiar arms wrap around his shoulders. He let out a breath as he waited for Tamaki to say something.

"Did you get the data Akane had sent you about Thursday's meeting?"

Kyoya nodded. "Are the boys asleep now?"

"Yes and we finished the last Happy Hamiro book."

"Good." Kyoya opened an excel spreadsheet to transfer the graph to a word processing document. He always created backup files of data for big meetings on his own laptop drive in case any incident occurred. The last time he didn't create a backup file, they almost lost a very important partner over a contract disagreement. Thankfully, Kyoya bought the largest flash drive he could after that mishap and saved virtually every document regarding business deals to the drive that was password protected and very hard to lose. Tamaki had laughed at his safety measures but Kyoya wanted to make sure altercations and conflict could be kept at a minimum.

"When are you coming to bed?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya's laptop screen waiting for a response.

"Later, probably after 10. I want to get copies of this file and send some duplicates to Akane to check over. I should probably arrange for our assistants to organize the information for the board meeting so that it's easier to decipher and listen to Thursday."

"Hmm, what can you finish in 30 minutes?"

"A lot without you standing over me."

Tamaki smiled and kissed Kyoya's neck. "Come to bed, s'il vous plait."

"Is this your way of trying to seduce me to sleep with you?"

"No," Tamaki spoke into his skin. "I could never trick Mommy. You're much too smart for that."

"Flattering."

"It's the truth, my love." He nuzzled his nose behind Kyoya's ear and smiled when he felt a shiver run down his husband's spine. "Come to bed with me, Mommy."

Kyoya leaned back against the blonde's arms. "What do I get out of it?"

"The joy of being with the most good-looking man in all of Japan? Quite possibly the world." He blinked at Kyoya's open email, waiting for what he wanted to hear. Any minute now the raven-haired man would grant his request, he always did.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Give me twenty minutes." Tamaki wrapped his arms tighter against Kyoya, hoping to milk a faster response. He rubbed his head along the side of Kyoya's face that always worked in his favor before.

"Ten?"

"Tamaki." His hand scrolled the mouse to the print icon at the top left of the word document and waited for it to print. He decided he'd make a hard copy as well as save it on his hard drive.

"Sorry, okay. I'll be in the room." He kissed Kyoya sweetly before leaving the room. Kyoya leaned over his chair and opened the bottom drawer to his right of the desk. He took out a manila folder and waited as the document printed.

Standing up and stretching Kyoya stapled the documents and put them back in the folder. He opened up his personal email and sent himself a reminder to contact the housekeeper as well call Haruhi to watch the boys. She had some wiggle room on the weekdays to watch the two boys for him.

Or he'd have to go with begging Fuyumi to watch them for him. He already owed his sister for all the times she watched the boys after they ate sugar.

Kyoya yawned as he made his way upstairs to the bedroom. He took a few minutes to peek into the boys' rooms and made sure they were asleep and blankets completely covered them before he opened the door to Tamaki and his room.

The blonde laid on his side of the bed and reached out his hands to Kyoya.

"You look like Kiyoshi when you do that." Kyoya took off his sweater and opened the dresser to take a pair of sleeping pants out. Tamaki visibly deflated and pouted as he watched Kyoya change his clothes.

"Kyoya you're late."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Come to bed." Tamaki reached over and grabbed Kyoya from behind. He pulled the other man onto the bed and covered his face in kisses. He pinned Kyoya's hands above his head and straddled Kyoya's waist.

It was good that Tamaki was back home. He missed the loveable idiot among other things.

"..Mommy?"

Kyoya lifted his head up and threw Tamaki backwards and looked to see Kiyoshi standing at the doorway, clutching his Bear to him. Next to him stood Toshiro rubbing his eye with his right hand in a fist.

"What's wrong boys?" Kyoya fixed his pants before getting out of the bed and crouching down to them.

"Sorry Mommy." Kiyoshi opened his little arms out to give Kyoya a hug. He smiled softly and opened his arms to both small boys and kissed their cheeks one at a time. Kyoya guessed Kiyoshi was done being upset with Kyoya.

"Love Mommy!" Kiyoshi giggled and clutched his Bear tightly to him.

"I love you Mommy." Toshiro bit his lip as he looked up at Kyoya. "I'm sorry for being bad."

Kyoya clutched Shiro's cheek, "I love you too, Shiro." He looked to his left and kissed the tip of Kiyoshi's nose. "And I love you too, Kiyo." He hugged his children close to him for a few moments, before letting them go.

"Now boys, when Mommy says to do something, you do it. That means no picking up anything that isn't yours. Okay?" Kyoya looked between Toshiro and Kiyoshi and caught them nodding.

Tamaki got off the bed and crouched down next to Kyoya and pouted.

"Boys! What about Daddy? Don't you love Daddy?" Tamaki's voice cut in feigning hurt as he looked between Toshiro and Kiyoshi.

"Love Daddy!" Kiyoshi chirped. He ran over to Tamaki to prove it and pelted him with kisses. Toshiro nodded and passed Kyoya to grab Tamaki's leg.

"I love you too Daddy!" He looked at Tamaki smiling. Both boys found themselves on Tamaki's lap both gripping the man in question tightly and telling him how much they loved him.

"Awh, mes enfants! I love you my little princes."

Kyoya laughed and looked at the three blondes and his heart swooned.

He loved his family.

* * *

 **A/N** : Nothing like a tooth-rooting story to make you renew your faith in domestic Tamakyo, amiright?


End file.
